2011 Inazuma Eleven Fanfiction Awards
The Inazuma Eleven Fanfiction awards is held every year which honors the year's biggest achievements in the Inazuma Eleven Fanfic Section, as voted on by writers and readers of Inazuma Eleven Fanfiction. NOTE: The IE Fanfiction Awards were not held in 2012 due to lack of nominations. Rules *You cannot vote for yourself, your own OCs or any of your stories *Entries close December 20th *You can nominate a story/ writer for more than one catagory but not EVERY catagory *You can nominate 5 stories/people for each catagory *When nominating a story please send the story name as well as the writer *For a story to be eligible to be voted it must have been updated in 2011 Award categories Please bear in mind that to qualify for a category, a fic must feature that theme as a major plotline. Just mentioning it is not enough. Story Awards Best One-Shot'' ''- Awarded to the best overall Inazuma Eleven Oneshot Best Multi-chapter - Awarded to the best overall Inazuma Eleven Multichapter Best OC One-Shot '' - '''Awarded to the best OC Inazuma Eleven Oneshot'' Best OC Multi-chapter - Awarded to the best OC Inazuma Eleven Multichapter Best GO Story - Awarded to the best Inazuma Eleven GO Story. '' '''Best Crossover - 'Awarded to the best friendship Inazuma Eleven fic. Best Drabble '- ''Awarded to the best Inazuma Eleven Drabble 'Best AU Story -' Awarded to the best Alternative Universe Inazuma Eleven Story. '''Best Song-fic '''-''' Awarded to the best Inazuma Eleven Song-Fic. Best Story Collaboration - ''Awarded to the best Inazuma Eleven story collaboration.'' Best Slash Fic - ''Awarded to the best Yaoi/ Slash Fic.'' Best Romance Story - ''Awarded to the best romance/pairing Inazuma Eleven fic (Yaoi not included).'' Best OC Romance Story - ''Awarded to the best OC romance/pairing Inazuma Eleven fic.'' Best Friendship Story - ''Awarded to the best friendship Inazuma Eleven fic.'' Best OC Friendship Story - ''Awarded to the best OC friendship Inazuma Eleven fic.'' Best Sad Story - ''Awarded to the best Angst/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort Inazuma Eleven fic.'' Best Humor Story - ''Awarded to the best Humor Inazuma Eleven fic.'' Best 'After The Curtains Roll' Fic - ''Awarded to the best Inazuma Eleven fic relating to what happens after the main story.'' Best Past/ Future Fic - ''Awarded to the best Inazuma Eleven fic involving where the characters are in the past or future of the current story.'' Writer Awards Awards Best OP - ''Awarded to the best Original Plot in Inazuma Eleven fics'' Best OC - Awarded to the best Original Characters in Inazuma Eleven fics Best Writer - Awarded to the best Inazuma Eleven Fanfic Writer of 2011 Best OC Writer - Awarded to the best OC Inazuma Eleven Fanfic Writer of 2011 Breakout Writer - Awarded to the best Newbie Writer of 2011 who has been writing for a period of 3 months or less Breakout OC Writer - Awarded to the best Newbie OC Writer of 2011 who has been writing for a period of 3 months or less 2011 Nomination and Winners Story Awards Best One-Shot *'Healing By Kaleidoscope-Scattered Wings' *Circle you circle you by XSoulResonanceX *Coffee Shop by SwissCh0c0late *Anniversary By *The Fire Of My Life By d-s-unit Best Multi-chapter *Internet Horrors By Floric1434 *'For My Beloved Rose by Wailing-of-the-Rain163' *Snowy Dreams By Bookworm868 *Rekindled Memories By Forever Eclipse-x *The Breakup By Vera The Awesome Best OC One-Shot *Apologize By XLightxLostxInxDarknessX *'Are we meant to love? by Haruka Nya' Best OC Multi-chapter *Seishun Academy! Floric1434 *Another Inazuma Eleven By BlackCrowRaven333 *A song from the heart By Kazami Miyu *'Adulthood by X DancingInTheRain X' Best GO Story *'InaGo: The Soccerloving Ghost Vera the Awesome' *A School Life By Katsura-Angel *A Dark Wind By Yukimura Hyouga *'An odd story of Kirino Ranmaru and Seto Midori ihoneykid' Best Crossover *'Love As Red As Blood By cresillia' Best Drabble *'Inazuma Eleven Omake ! By Kinoto - Tsubasa' Best AU Story *'Camp Inazuma: Right Above It By Zcyler' *Prince and The Pauper By Sakuchii Best Song-fic *'Apologize By XLightxLostxInxDarknessX' *'You Belong With Me KiyoMeow1305' Best OC Romance Story *'Press Send By MizuHikari18' Best Story Collaboration *'Rekindled Memories By Forever Eclipse-x' Best Slash Fic *'Denial By ObeseOrange' Best Romance Story *'Midnight Sweet By WritersBlockQueen' *'Those Three Words By iwillkillforxavierfoster' Best Friendship Story *'Another Inazuma Eleven By BlackCrowRaven333' Best OC Friendship Story *'Another Inazuma Eleven By BlackCrowRaven333' Best Sad Story *My Harsh World! By Kazami Miya *'Because of You! By Kazami Miya' *Are we meant to love? by Haruka Nya *Map of Constellations By Daichu Best Humor Story *Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare By XLightxLostxInxDarknessX *Snow Day By Vera The Awesome *'Inazuma Japan's Notice Board By shef01animaniagoneM.I.A.' *A Christmas Reunion KiyoMeow1305 Best 'After The Curtains Roll' Fic *'A Soul Returning from Hell By Floric1434' Best Past/ Future Fic *'The Next Generation By LilLightning123' *Adulthood by X DancingInTheRain X 'Writer Awards Awards' Best OP *'Sakuchii' *floric1434 Best OC *ObeseOrange *iwillkillforxavierfoster *Shizuka Amaterasu *'Fudou's Ninomiya Anna' Best Writer *'Floric1434' *Hibisha *ObeseOrange *shef01animetizeGoneM.I.A *iwillkillforxavierfoster Best OC Writer *'Zcyler' *Iwillkillforxavierfoster *'Floric1434' Breakout Writer *'LilLightning123' *BlackCrowRaven333 *InaZumaElle Breakout OC Writer *'LilLightning123' *iwillkillforxavierfoster 'Voted Overall Awards' These are special awards that rely on the votes of the readers Overall Best Writer This is awarded to the writer most nominated overall in the competition (Both writer an stories). *Floric1434 'Overall Best Story ' This is awarded to the story most nominated overall in the competition. *Another Inazuma Eleven By BlackCrowRaven333 'Section Breakout Writer ' Awarded to a writer(s) who have a majority of their works in a particular section *Kazami Miya – Best Writer of the Sad Story Section Category:Fanfiction Awards